Mi Inquilino
by FFADDICTION
Summary: CONCURSO LEMMONSUTRA/OS11...


_**FANFICTION ADDICTION**_

**El Os que leerás ahora concursa en "Lemmonsutra" te recordamos que las autoras son anónimas y se sabrá su identidad cuando anunciemos a los OS ganadores.**

* * *

**Nombre del grupo:** Fanfiction Addiction.  
**Nombre del OS:** Mi Inquilino.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son totalmente de muestra querida Stephenie Meyer la historia es toda mía.  
**Advertencia:** Este OS contiene escenas subidas de tono, si eres menor o no quieres tener nada que ver con este tipo de lecturas… no leas. Si no, adelante, disfrútalo.  
**Pareja**: Edward Bella.  
**Número de palabras:** 5481.

* * *

— ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo que vas a meter a alguien desconocido a tu casa?

—No Alice, no estoy loca, sé que puede ser un poco peligroso, pero necesito el dinero porque el que gano no me alcanza para pagar el departamento y la universidad así que —me encogí de hombros—, no me queda de otra que alquilar el cuarto que me queda.

—Pero…

—Pero nada Alice, ya está decidido y mi futuro inquilino llegará en una semana a mi casa.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¡¿Cómo?!... ¿Ya hablaste con él? ¿Cuándo?

—Amm… Bueno… Lo que se dice hablar, hablar, pues… No, pero nos conocemos por E-mail. Puse un anuncio en el periódico y ahí dejé mi correo y él me contactó. Le pedí sus papeles, referencias, esas cosas y me dijo que se iría a vivir aproximadamente el 9 de octubre, o sea en una semana.

— ¿Inquilino, eh?... ¿Y cómo es el individuo?

—Ahh… —le di una gran sonrisa enseñando los dientes y ladeando la cabeza.

— ¡NO LO CONOCES!

—Amm —miré mis manos que jugaban inquietas—. NOP —y le volví a sonreír como hace unos minutos.

—Con esa sonrisita no vas a hacer que se me quite lo enojada, eso NO funciona conmigo Bella, es que…. ¿Estás loca o qué te pasa? ¿Y si te roba, mata o te… viola?

— ¡Ay! Alice, por Dios, no seas exagerada… Además no digas eso, que me asustas.

—Pues de eso se trata.

—Mira, en serio no puedo decir que no —suspiré—. Ya me llegó el primer pago así que ya no hay marcha atrás —hizo ademán de hablar pero levanté la mano para callarla—, y también investigué sobre él, es un buen chico, creo que es un nerd o algo así… Bueno, eso me imagino ya que tiene muy buenas calificaciones y al parecer viene de buena familia, o al menos eso dijeron sus profesores.

— Está bien Bella, te creo. Pero bueno, ya que investigaste entonces por lo menos sabrás su nombre, ¿no?

—Pues sí…

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué? —me puso cara de pocos amigos.

—No te hagas la tonta, Bella. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ok, ok, pequeña duende te lo diré. Se llama Edward Cullen

— ¡Edward Cullen! —puso una mano en su boca y puso cara de horror. Yo abrí los ojos como platos, me estaba asustando—. Nop, no me suena —dijo de lo más serena y puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Ay! Alice, me asustaste tonta, eso no se hace.

— Ay Bella, espero que no te equivoques en lo que haces —lo dijo tratando de contener una carcajada—. Por tu bien —eso lo dijo de lo más seria que me asusté.

— No te preocupes mi Ali, estaré bien.

—Ok Bellita, pero si necesitas algo sabes que cuentas conmigo.

— Sí lo sé y por eso te amo mi Ali, gracias.

.

.

.

Tenía que tener todo arreglado para la llegada de mi inquilino; comprar la comida, ver que no faltara nada en el baño, que las tuberías sirvieran bien… No quería que se quejara de su estancia aquí, aparte todavía estaba mi trabajo, la universidad... Todo eso me agotaba y ya faltaban unas horas para que él llegara a casa y todavía faltaba que arreglara su habitación, pero estaba demasiado cansada para ir a arreglarlo así que lo haría en la mañana. Me fui a bañar y me metí a la cama a descansar como Dios manda.

En la mañana la luz de la ventana me despertó, vi mi reloj y ya eran las 9:45 am. Me levanté a regañadientes y recordé que todavía tenía que hacer la habitación.

Me disponía a bañarme, pero cuando abrí la llave ¡oh sorpresa! No había agua. Eso me ponía de mal humor, no me gustaba empezar el día sin sentirme fresca. Pero en fin, por hoy me tendría que aguantar.

Bajé a desayunar y a mitad de mi desayuno recibí la llamada de Alice diciéndome que no iba a ir a la universidad, así que tenía que ir a su casa por mis notas las cuales ella iba a llevar a la escuela, pero como no iba tenía que ir yo por ellas, así que el arreglo de la recámara –no es que estuviera sucia, pero le tenía que cambiar las cobijas y las cortinas– tendría que correr para tener todo arreglado.

Salí de mi departamento y tuve que correr para no perder el autobús que me llevaría a casa de Alice. Llegué en 20 min ya que el autobús iba demasiado rápido, así que no tardaría más de lo planeado para regresar. Alice me recibió y me dio mis notas, fue una suerte que ella también tuviera mucha prisa porque si no hubiera querido platicar y eso no sería nada bueno para mis planes.

Estaba cruzando la calle pensando en Alice cuando oí el claxon de un carro que pitaba como loco, tuve que correr para que no me atropellara.

— ¡IDIOTA! —le grité.

— ¡LOCA! —me respondió el imbécil ese. Se fue tan rápido que solo alcancé a ver las tres primeras letras de sus placas, pero con el shock de casi ser aplastada no podía pensar en nada, lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa sana y salva.

Cuando llegué eran las 12:00, ya era tarde así que corrí escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de mi inquilino que supongo no tardaba en llegar. Cambié las cobijas, cortinas, barrí, sacudí… Estaba todo listo y en un tiempo record de 20 min.

Sonó el timbre haciéndome dar un pequeño brinco del susto. Salí de la habitación para ir a abrir la puerta, pero cuando abrí ¡OH SOR-PRE-SA!

Ante mí estaba parado un Dios griego, era hermoso, cabello de un extraño color cobre, ojos verde esmeralda, una hermosa boca, carnosa y tentadoramente sexy… ¡DIOS! ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Tenía como 5 segundos de conocerlo y ya estaba delirando cómo desnudarlo y repasar con mis manos cada parte de su hermosa anatomía.

—Hola, buenos días —. Salí del shock en el que me tenía cuando oí su hermosa voz de terciopelo.

—Ho… —estaba a punto de responder cuando mi vista se distrajo con el coche que estaba detrás de él, y como si mis piernas tuvieran mente propia caminaron hacia el coche y fui directo a la parte de atrás para verificar mis sospechas. Como lo temía vi las letras... Las tres letras que casi me arrollan; era una E, una C y una M pero… ¿Serán o me estoy volviendo loca?

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Es tuyo este auto?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

— ¡TÚ ERES EL IDIOTA! —fruncí el ceño y lo apunté con el dedo. Él alzó una ceja y abrió los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Tú eres la loca?! —le puse cara de malos amigos—. Lo siento, es que no me imaginé que eras tú… Bueno, lo siento, discúlpame, iba un poco distraído —se quedó pensativo un momento y después frunció el ceño—, pero tú también tienes la culpa por no fijarte cuando cruzas la calle.

—Oye pero… —le iba a alegar más pero él tenía la razón; si yo me hubiera fijado no hubiera pasado nada, todo por estar siempre en las nubes. Suspiré—. Sí, está bien, yo también tuve la culpa, discúlpame tú también.

—Ok, estamos a mano, ¿de acuerdo? —me estiró la mano y yo la sujeté gustosa. Cuando se la estreché pude sentir un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo y me ruboricé.

—Sí, claro… —sonrío de lado y me quedé como boba viendo su hermosa y sexy sonrisa, hasta que él volteó a nuestras manos. Yo también lo hice y me percaté que todavía permanecían unidas y me ruboricé más si es que se podía.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —y lo solté lo más rápido que pude.

—No hay problema.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos metemos para que te enseñe la casa y tu cuarto?… ¿Edward, cierto?

— ¡Oh! sí, lo siento, qué descortés… —me dio la mano—. Soy Edward Cullen —me dio una media sonrisa—. Y tú debes ser Isabella Swan, ¿cierto?

— ¡Oh! No, bueno sí, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, solo Bella.

—Ok, solo Bella —bajó la mirada y rio un poco.

—Sí, amm… Bueno —me dio risa lo que dijo, pero lo dejé pasar y estiré mi mano hacia la puerta—. Pasemos entonces.

—Sí, claro, primero las damas —hizo un tipo de reverencia y le sonreí por lo caballeroso que se vio, nadie en mi vida había sido tan caballeroso conmigo.

—Gracias —pasé a su lado y me metí al departamento con él detrás de mí. Cuando entramos por completo él cerró la puerta.

—Bueno, como puedes ver a tu lado izquierdo esta la cocina-comedor, del lado derecho la sala de frente las escaleras —con la cabeza hice ademán de que me siguiera y una vez arriba continuamos con el recorrido—. La puerta que está a mi derecha es mi recámara, la que está más adelante y a mi izquierda es tu recámara y como dicen en las películas al fondo a la derecha está el baño que es el único que vamos a compartir —me volteé hacia él y tenía una media sonrisa ¡MUY! Seductora la cual me hizo sonreír como boba, pero cuando caí en la cuenta de las dobles intenciones que tenía lo que dije, mi sonrisa se borró por completo y me sonrojé como jitomate.

— ¡OH! No, no, no…. No me refería a eso, si no a que… —no pude seguir porque puso sus dedos sobre mi boca haciéndome callar y rió entre dientes.

—Sí, ya entendí el punto al que querías llegar —me guiñó un ojo y yo me puse más roja si es que eso se podía—. Bueno, entonces voy por mis cosas para instalarme.

—Ah sí, claro. Anda y ve, ésta es tu casa —sonrió y fue por sus maletas. Yo me fui a mi cuarto a preparar mis cosas para irme a la universidad. Iba a ducharme pero me acordé que no había agua, así que me tuve que ir así –qué bochornoso–. Salí de mi cuarto y Edward iba subiendo las escaleras con sus maletas. Me miró, sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Pasé a su lado y cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras dijo:

—Bella.

— ¿Sí?

—Quería decirte que una vez que me instale voy a salir y llego como a las 9 de la noche… —fruncí el ceño confundida—. Lo digo para que no te vayas a asustar o algo así cuando me oigas llegar, solo me daré una ducha y me voy… Claro, si no hay ningún problema.

—Ah, no… No hay ningún problema, tú puedes entrar y salir cuando quieras, no me tienes que estar dando informes de a qué hora sales y entras. Pero sobre la ducha… Es que no hay agua y no sabes la pena que me da contigo de que llegues y no esté todo en orden —bajé la cabeza de la pena y la vergüenza que me dio decirle lo del agua. Él no decía nada y volteé hacia él; tenía una hermosa sonrisa de lado y no pude evitar sonreír con él.

—No te preocupes por eso —tomó mi mentón y me dejó sin aire cuando se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara —, no hay por qué avergonzarse de algo que no es tu culpa, eso a todos nos pasa, ya me bañaré cuando llegue el agua o me voy a la casa de un amigo, es lo de menos —me guiñó un ojo, sonrío y yo mordí mi labio de lo sexy que se vio eso. Luego me soltó el mentón y quise gritar que no lo hiciera, pero me sonrojé de solo pensarlo.

—Está bien, entonces nos vemos hasta en la noche.

—Ok, hasta en la noche —me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino. Estaba hiperventilando de haber sentido su cara tan cerca de mí y su aliento fresco hizo que mi mente quedara en blanco… ¡DIOS! Este hombre me va a volver loca con su sola presencia y sin poder degustarlo. Era como poner a una persona muerta de hambre enfrente de una vitrina donde se mostraba el más rico y exquisito manjar y no podía más que verlo sin poder disfrutarlo, probarlo, sentir su sabor… ¡OH POR DIOS!

Tenía que quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza, yo no soy así, yo no pienso así ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TIENE ESE HOMBRE QUE SACA LO PEOR DE MÍ?! En serio que necesitaba un baño, ¡PERO DE AGUA FRÍA!

Frustrada y con mis pensamientos pervertidos de todo lo que le podía hacer a ese cuero de hombre me fui a la universidad y casi no me pude concentrar en ninguna clase por estar pensando en Edward y en esa magnífica, tentadora y sexy sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo y en lo grandioso que sería tener su... ¿Pero qué ando pensando? Este hombre me va a matar, me va a matar pero de locura, ¿qué carajos es lo que tiene que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza?

El timbre sonó y fue mi liberación, era hora de irme a mi casa y verlo. Suspiré, ¡de verdad! Si no hago algo me va a volver loca y eso que tiene unas horas que lo conozco, ¡POR DIOS!

Tenía planeado irme a mi departamento directamente, pero todavía era temprano e iba a estar solo, él no iba a estar ahí, pero recordé que le había dicho a mi madre que iría a su casa a saludarla el día de hoy. Después de estar un rato con ella me fui a mi departamento y cuando llegué fui a la cocina para revisar si ya había agua y con un gran alivio vi que el agua ya había llegado, así que me fui directo a mi recámara. Estaba muy cansada y quería descansar, pero antes que me bañaría.

Me desvestí para tomar una ducha y me encaminé hacia el baño, después de todo la necesitaba con urgencia por el día tan ajetreado que tuve hoy.

Me puse a pensar en cómo fue; todo era correr y correr desde la mañana hasta hace un rato. Primero lo de Alice, que casi me atropellaran, regresar, arreglar el cuarto, la llegada de Edward, correr a la universidad, después ir con mi madre... Uff, pero qué día el mío.

De pronto choqué con algo y caí al piso dándome un buen golpe en mi trasero. Levanté la cabeza para ver con qué había chocado y enfrente de mí estaba la cosa más maravillosa que este mundo pudo haber hecho; era él. Estaba en la puerta del baño con una toalla en la cintura y estaba mojado, se acababa de bañar y yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima; se veía tan perfecto.

Me miraba con intensidad y asombro cuando de pronto sacudió su cabeza y me estiró su mano para ayudar a levantarme, pero cuando me levantó se me olvidó por completo que tenía la toalla enredada en el cuerpo, por lo que ésta se cayó y me dejó completamente desnuda ante él. No supe reaccionar, me quedé ahí parada como estatua, solo podía ver cómo me miraba de pies a cabeza y me sorprendió ver en él cómo se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro, y eso hizo que me pusiera roja de pies a cabeza, pero sobre todo al ver cómo me veía me excité y sentí como me mojaba con tan solo una mirada suya.

No sé qué me pasó, pero perdí el control de mi cuerpo. Le sonreí seductoramente y empecé a caminar lentamente como una leona cuando va a atrapar a su presa. Cuando llegué hasta él pasé un brazo por su cuello y le susurré al oído.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —enredé una de mis piernas en su cadera y me apreté a él. No pude evitar soltar un gemido al sentir su ¡PAQUETOTE! Pero él tampoco se quedó atrás y me sujetó fuerte por la cintura— ¿lo que sientes? —le dije con la voz más seductora que pude. Este hombre sí que sabía sacar lo peor de mí, a la felina que tenía dentro.

—SÍ —me dijo con su voz ronca—. Te deseo, te necesito, tu cuerpo, tu piel, tu aroma, toda tú eres fascinante, hermosa, maravillosa —me decía mientras me daba pequeños besos en la cara y unos cuantos en la boca.

—Yo también te deseo, me excitas, nunca me había sentido así. Tú me vuelves loca, hazme tuya Edward —al momento de decirle lo último me restregué ante su erección y él se quitó la toalla para que pudiera sentirlo mejor, no pude evitar gemir al sentirlo así de duro

—Tus deseos son ordenes, gatita —me tomó por el trasero enredando mi otra pierna a su cintura, me apretó más contra él y los dos gemimos por el contacto. Lo podía sentir grande, duro y punzante ante mí. No pude evitar restregar mis caderas hacia él, lo necesitaba lo quería dentro de mí.

—Hazme tuya Edward, hazme tuya, te necesito, ya no aguanto más.

Dicho esto me llevó directo a su cuarto, me tiró a su cama, se paró enfrente de mí, me abrió las piernas y cuando su cabeza iba hacia mi intimidad lo detuve.

—No, te necesito !ya¡ dentro de mí.

—Tranquila gatita, no te apresures, todo a su tiempo. Tú solo dedícate a disfrutar —sin más se fue a mi intimidad. Sopló un poco y eso hizo que me temblaran las piernas. Se sintió maravilloso, aunque solo fuera un soplido; fue genial. Estaba tan sensible y excitada que tan solo con eso me hacía delirar y si solo con eso me hacía sentir así ya quería saber lo que venía. Después me dio una lamida profunda que me hizo gemir y aventar mis caderas contra su boca. Lamía y metía su lengua a un ritmo descomunal, sentía que me venía.

— ¡OH EDWARD!... ¡EDWARD!

—Eres tan rica, tan dulce y cálida... Córrete gatita, córrete para mí —decía entre gemidos y con su voz ronca del deseo y la excitación.

Él lamía, succionaba y frotaba mi clítoris, después pasó toda su lengua por mi sexo y cuando volvió a succionar puso toda su boca en mi vagina succionando y pasando su lengua a la vez.

Me estaba volviendo loca del placer, gemía, alzaba mis caderas y me movía como si me estuviera convulsionando, tenía mi cabeza hacia atrás y mis ojos los tenían completamente en blanco, ya podía sentir como me venía.

—Ed... ¡EDWARD! —grité al no poder contenerme más por las embestidas que Edward me daba con la lengua. Si eso hacía con su lengua y boca, ya quería sentir su miembro adentro de mí.

Mientras seguía con su trabajo alzó más mis piernas junto con mis caderas para que la penetración de su lengua fuera más profunda, y eso me hiso delirar del placer y si hoy moría, moría de lo más feliz porque toqué el cielo con sus lamidas.

—Eres tan rica y me excitas tanto... Eres única... caliente... sexy… sedosa —me dio un pequeño beso—. Ahora te daré unas clasecitas, cariño. — sonrió perversamente— Esta posición se llama "La profunda", pero esta vez no utilizaré mi pene, usaré mis dedos.

Se puso sobre mí poniendo mis piernas hasta que estuvieron las rodillas a la altura de mis hombros con mis pies recargados en sus hombros. Aun que era un poco complicado por la postura me comenzó a besar con pasión, con deseo y metió su lengua en mi boca pasándome mi sabor y se sentía tan excitante; los sabores que se mezclaron me hacían arder de pasión.

—Ahhh… Ed…Edw… ahhhh… mmm.

Mis gemidos eran opacados por su beso feroz. A la vez, con sus dedos me penetraba una y otra vez y yo solo gemía y me agarraba a su ancha espalda, porque si lo soltaba sentía como si me fuera a caer. Era tan grande el placer que me daba con sus dedos, tenía el dedo pulgar en mi botón y con otros dos penetrándome una y otra vez mientras con su otra mano le ponía atención a mi pecho, mientras su lengua hacía lo mismo que sus dedos, pero en mi boca... Es un placer indescriptible que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Edward sacó sus dedos de mi intimidad y yo gemí en protesta.

—No Ed… —me dio un beso húmedo.

—Aguanta gatita, no seas impaciente —me dijo con voz ronca y con una sonrisa de lado tan tentadoramente sexy y volvió a meter sus dedos dentro de mí.

—Ed… Edward me encantas, me fascinas... ahhh… ahhh… ¡POR DIOS! —Grité al sentir el orgasmo tan grande que acababa de tener— ¡ERES GENIAL!

—Y lo mejor apenas empieza, cariño. No sabes cómo me enciendes con tan solo verte, olerte, escucharte... —me lo decía besándome y oliendo mi cara—. Me pongo duro, muy, muy, duro —pasó su erección por mi entrada para que sintiera lo que me estaba diciendo. Eso me hizo temblar y arquearme hacia él mientras que él soltaba un pequeño gruñido.

—Seguimos con las clases, cariñito —me guiñó un ojo—. Esta otra se llama "La posesión" y eso es lo que voy a hacer contigo, te voy a poseer completita —. Él se sentó, abrió mis piernas, se posicionó en medio de ellas, me sujetó por los hombros y empezó a penetrarme poco a poco, pero esta forma en la que me tenía se sentía genial; lo sentía más profundo, pero lo estaba haciendo para mi desgracia demasiado lento. Me estaba torturando y yo ya lo quería totalmente dentro de mí y rápido. Él me miró a los ojos y pude ver en los suyos deseo, pasión, lujuria y esbozó una sonrisa perversa.

—Aquí me tienes, toda para ti, tuya y solo tuya —mi respiración era entrecortada, estaba hiperventilando.

—Tan hermosa, tan perfecta y tan apretada... Mmm… Apretada y calientita —cuando iba a la mitad me penetró con fuerza. Gritamos los dos al unisonó y yo agarraba las sabanas con fuerza y empezó un vaivén de nuestros cuerpos que encajaban perfectamente como si se hubieran hecho el uno para el otro.

—Ma... ma... más rápido, más... rápido.

—Tu... tus de...deseos son or... órdenes, gatita —comenzaron las penetraciones más fuertes y rápidas. Embestía una y otra vez y cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza y velocidad. Yo gritaba su nombre y gemía de tanto placer, mientras que él gemía y gruñía. Sentí cómo me apretaba más y más alrededor de su miembro, podía sentirlo cada vez más grande y punzante dentro de mí.

—Ahhh —gritamos cuando los dos nos corrimos uno adentro del otro y era un éxtasis difícil de explicar y que nunca en la vida lo cambiaria ni por todo el oro del mundo. Un poco después se dejó caer sobre mí, me volteó a ver sonrió y nos comenzamos a besar desenfrenadamente.

—Es mi turno… gatito —le susurré al oído tratando de hacer mi voz seductora y puse mi sonrisa más lujuriosa y pervertida.

—Grrr… eso suena rico —me sonrió de lado.

Me puse sobre él y lo comencé a besar ardientemente para después hacer un camino de besos por su barbilla su cuello, pero me detuve un momento en él para saborearlo más y dejarlo marcado para que supieran que él era mío, mío y de nadie más.

Una vez terminada mi tarea seguí con mis besos hacia su abdomen que estaba perfectamente marcado, pasando mis manos y mi lengua por todo ese hermoso y fuerte abdomen.

—Mmmm… Gatita, qué rica lengua tienes, me muero por saber que más hace —su voz cada vez se iba haciendo más y más ronca.

—Es tu turno de disfrutar, _gatito_ —le di un beso en el ombligo y seguí con mi camino de besos hasta que llegué a su potente "amiguito". Lo observé por unos segundos como un ciego viendo la luz por primera vez. Pasé mis dedos por su erección; se sentía duro y suave. Después lo tomé con ambas manos y lo empecé a masturbar cada vez más rápido.

—Ahh… mmmmm… gat… gatita, esas manos son mágicas… Mmm si… sigue así… mmm —le di una lamida en la punta de su pene y él gimió. Solo estaba metiendo la punta a mi boca como si fuera una rica y deliciosa paleta.

—Mmm Edward, qué bien sabes… —metía una y otra vez la punta en mi boca y yo veía como él se agarraba a las sabanas con fuerza y emitía gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

—Gatita, no seas así conmigo, no me tortures más y mételo todo a tu rica boquita que es gloriosa —metí casi todo su miembro en mi boca y comencé a chuparlo con más velocidad—. Así… así más rápido gat…haaa…tita… —relajé mi garganta y lo metí todo en mi boca para poder saborearlo por completo, pero ahora lo chupaba lento una y otra vez y yo me excitaba cada vez más con oír sus gemidos.

— ¡Ahhh! Gatita me… me vengo.

—Córrete gatito, córrete para mí, dame todo lo que tengas —seguí chupándosela con más rapidez mientras con mi mano le masajeaba los testículos.

—Ahhh… gatita e...eres magnifi… caaa… —se corrió en mi boca y yo me tragué todos sus jugos que eren tan exquisitos y era tan excitante. Nunca antes lo había hecho, pero con él algo pasó que me encendía por completo, este hombre de verdad que es genial.

— ¡Wow! Gatita, eres genial, la mejor que he conocido —sonreí de oreja a oreja al oír aquellas palabras. Lo besé y su sabor más el de sus fluidos eran tan excitantes y exquisitos que enseguida me mojé y gemí cuando él puso su mano en mi intimidad.

—Mmmm, ¿alguien sigue con ganas de más?

—Ajá —fue lo único que pude contestar. Me comenzó a besar ardientemente y comenzamos de nuevo el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos. Era un Dios del sexo, me enseñó muchas posiciones más que yo no sabía que existían, y mientras las hacíamos me las iba diciendo para que me las aprendiera y yo le dijera cuales quería para el futuro, creo que me enseñó todo el Kamasutra.

—Entonces, gatita, ¿te aprendiste todo lo que te enseñé?

—Nop, pero podemos practicarlas para que me las aprenda bien —le guiñé un ojo y sonreí.

—Eres una traviesa y eso me encanta grrr.

—Lo sé, pero ¿sabes? Ahora me encantaría probar con la 69, el deleite, el sometido —le susurraba al oído y me bajé a su pecho dando pequeños besos—, y si quieres podemos practicar cosas nuevas, todo lo que tú quieras.

—Lo que usted desee, su majestad —. Pasamos unas horas así, amándonos, entregándonos cuerpo a cuerpo.

.

.

.

—!Dios¡, pero qué recibimiento, ¿y esto solo fue por el recibimiento o lo haces con todos los que vienen a quedarse?

—Tú eres el primero y si tú quieres puede ser el único.

—Mmmm... Esa idea me agrada, porque te quiero solo para mí —estaba que brincaba de emoción cuando me dijo que solo me quería para él, me dio su hermosa y sexy sonrisa de lado de una forma traviesa y con deseo en los ojos y yo no pude evitar sonreír como tonta.

Nos empezamos a besar de nuevo y lo hicimos unas veces más hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

.

.

.

Los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la venta me dieron directo a los ojos y en respuesta puse mi mano sobre mi cara, pero en cuanto cerré los ojos los recuerdos inundaron mi mente y sonreí como idiota al volver a recordarlo todo, aunque tenía una sensación rara en mi cuerpo. Volteé a mi derecha y me encontré con que la cama estaba vacía— ¿Dónde estaba él?— Me paré, a lo mejor estaba en la cocina.

Agarré mis cosas para darme una ducha y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar al baño me llamó la atención el número marcado en el calendario; era 8 de octubre... No podía ser cierto, ¿podría ser que me había equivocado y no corté la hoja? Corrí a donde estaba mi celular y vi que no estaba equivocada... Entonces... todo... ¿Fue un sueño?

Mi inquilino llegó, o más bien dicho llega el 9 de octubre... ¿Cómo puede ser que solo lo haya soñado?

Estaba triste, decepcionada y enojada... TODO HABÍA SIDO UN MALDITO SUEÑO ¡DIOS! Me sentía tan frustrada

— ¡MALDITA SEA MI MALA SUERTE! —terminé gritando y llorando. Di un largo suspiro ya que no podía hacer nada por cambiar las cosas.

Me paré de la cama y arrastrando los pies y encorvada con los brazos caídos caminé al cuarto de baño y me metí a bañar. Una hora después llegó Alice y fuimos por Rosalie para ir de compras y les conté lo que había soñado.

— ¿Entonces prácticamente te lo violaste? —dijo Alice entre risas mientras que Rosalie no paraba de reír y yo las fulminaba con la mirada.

—No se burlen que no es gracioso —suspiré—. Había sido todo tan hermoso y tan real... ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? —terminé diciendo con un puchero.

—Ay Bella, y yo que pensaba que él iba a ser el que podía hacer algo malo y resultó que fue al revés —me decía Alice que no podía contener la risa—. Pobre chico, lo bueno que fue un sueño.

— ¡¿Lo bueno?! ¡LO MALO! Me la había pasado tan bien —fruncí el ceño y de nuevo no pude evitar hacer un puchero.

—Puff, qué sueños Bella, pero dormiste súper rico, ¿no? —me decía Rosalie con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios rojo carmesí.

—Mmm, pues sí, ni modo, me tendré que conformar con eso —miré al cielo y se estaba poniendo gris—. Bueno, vámonos que ya es tarde.

Nos fuimos a mi casa a ver unas películas. Cuando acabaron ellas se fueron y yo me fui a dormir. Suspiré de frustración, ni modo, mañana será otro nuevo día y llegará mi verdadero inquilino, solo esperaba que no estuviera feo.

Me tapé con las cobijas y esperé a que el sueño se apoderara de mí.

Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic.

Oía a lo lejos mi reloj sonar; ya había amanecido. Vi la hora y eran las 9:30am. Me levanté de un brinco recordando que en dos horas llegaba mi inquilino y yo no estaba lista... Ni su cuarto tampoco.

Corrí a bañarme, me cambié y fui corriendo al cuarto para arreglarlo. Le cambié las cortinas, barrí , trapeé y mientras cambiaba las cobijas de la cama sonó el timbre.

Rayos, ¿no podía ser más oportuno?

Corrí escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta mientras me iba arreglando las ropas para recibirlo, y cuando llegué a la puerta me arreglé como pude el cabello, inhalé y exhalé dos veces para controlar mi respiración por haber bajado las escaleras tan rápido.

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí que fuera él Edward de mis sueños, no podía creerlo. Parpadeé varias veces para concentrarme y él a su vez me miraba sorprendido. Yo lo único que hice fue sonrrojarme, lo saludé y sentí como un pinchazo al corazón de la emoción de volverlo a ver. Salí de mis ensoñaciones y lo hice pasar, le mostré la casa y le di sugerencias sobre los horarios y detalles de la casa.

— ¿Te aburrí verdad? —le dije algo divertida, pero él me miró y dijo:

—La verdad es todo un placer oír tu voz —se rió cálidamente y sentí como mis mejillas ardían por su comentario y al oír su voz recordé las cosas que me decía en el sueño.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro para aclarar un poco mi mente y seguir en lo que estábamos. Justo cuando le enseñé su habitación ambos nos pusimos nerviosos. Deseaba besarlo, acariciarlo, amarlo… voltee a verlo y tenía algo que no supe descifrar tal vez en sus ojos podía ver deseo pero no estaba segura si yo estaba en lo correcto, moví mi mano y sin querer rose la suya y pude sentir como electricidad recorriendo de las putas de mis dedos a todo mi cuerpo pero decidí ignorar aquella electricidad y esas ganas por llevarlo a esa cama y entregarnos por completo con lujuria, desenfreno y pasión.

Mientras que andaba soñando despierta de cómo me entregaba en cuerpo y alma, él de un momento a otro me tomó de la mano y eso aumentó la corriente eléctrica que ya había entre nosotros y mi corazón se aceleró al cien.

Lo miré a los ojos y él me sonreía. Poco a poco se acercó a mí, y cuando estuvo a milímetros de mi cara me dio un beso dulce que a la vez se convirtió en uno ardiente. Mi cuerpo reaccionó y lo abracé. Él me tomó en brazos y así volvió a iniciar aquel hermoso sueño.

**FIN**


End file.
